


glad to be back

by ace8013



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Black Widow (Movies) - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Oh wait, THERE ARENT ANY, Team as Family, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013
Summary: avengers one shots. how domestic.1.the avengers get called in for a stealth mision and on the way home have some fun.2. Steve refuses to meet the president.3. crash landing at the Barton family farm part 14.Natasha and Peter do ballet5. crash landing at the Barton family farm part 26.how the avengers had to learn to be friends again7.Peter is insightful and level headed or continuation of negotiations





	1. Road trip

**Author's Note:**

> I have further educated myself on the mcu. 
> 
> you're welcome.
> 
>  

Peter's head was throbbing.

"Can you turn that down, like just a little?" he spoke from his spot in the middle of the back seat.

Tony only turned the radio up louder.

"Please?" Peter found himself shouting.

Natasha, to his immediate left, spoke, "Tony turn it down, or turn it off. We're all getting very tired of Black Sabbath."

Peter smiled a thank you at her when Tony turned the volume down. 

"Oh look, a gas station, let's stop." Clint startled Peter as he spoke for the first time in an hour or two. 

"We shouldn't stop now, we're making good mileage. At this rate we'll be home by midnight." Bruce explained from the front seat, looking at something on his phone. 

"Pull over. Now. It is far too cramped back here to sit until midnight." Natasha said. Choruses of agreement from everyone but Bruce and Tony followed.

"She has a good point," Steve spoke up as well, "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Peter whined. 

Tony sighed but pulled over anyway, "10 minutes in and out. Go." 

Peter sat up so fast he almost hit his head on the ceiling, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he whispered anxiously, waiting for Steve who sat to Peter's immediate right to get out of the vehicle, so Peter could.

Within seconds, everyone had piled out, and was stretching their legs. Clint's first thought was the bathroom, while Peter's mind had gone directly to food.

Tony seemed to follow the kids thought process and offered to buy.

Once Peter had a jumbo bag of cheetos in hand, he strolled over to Natasha, who was standing by the car. 

"Whatcha doin Nat?" he continued to eat as he spoke.

"Looking for cell service. We lost it a while ago and S.H.I.E.L.D. is probably going crazy not knowing where we are." she stared intently at her phone.

"Man, I know it's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s job to take care of us and make sure we don't do any stupid shit but, why do they care so much? You're adults."

"Oh, my young spider, it's because we are who we are."

"Who are we?"

"Children at heart." she smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Also, some of us may be geniuses, but when we try to get something done we're dumb as shit."

"True."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't want to meet the president.

"No." Steve's certainty in his answer startled several.

Tony had just announced to the Avengers had been invited to come to to the White House, meet and have dinner with the president of the United States of America.

"I will not give that _evil_ man a... a... a platform! If people think I am a supporter of that racist, misogynistic Neo-Nazi...." Steve trailed off, "I will not let him pollute the essence that is Captain America. People can't associate me with _him."_

"Me neither." Natasha raised a hand half heartedly.

"Why not? Got a rant for us Nat?" Tony asked, both amused and exasperated.

"Because he's a dick," Natasha spoke simply, picking at her fingernails, "Peter can't meet him either."

"That is true," Thor spoke up, "We must protect the Spider-Child from evil." 

Tony sighed. "So you want  _me_ , Tony Stark, to turn down and invitation from Donald Trump, President of the United Sates, and a fellow billionaire?"

Looking around, they all nodded, mumbled in agreement.

"Fine. Fine. It's going to piss him off though, I hope you know that."

"I don't care." Steve said.

"Yeah," Bruce spoke up, "We're the Avengers. What can he do?" More muttering of agreement.

"Punch us with his unusually small hands?" Thor suggested, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Laughter ensues from all, and even Tony chuckles a little, despite the fact he was currently sending anot email that would tarnish his reputation with the Trump family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry so short I am horrible


	3. I know part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers need to find somewhere safe. Soon. The crash the quinjet on the way, but still make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING LOVE HAWKEYES STUPID FAMILY

 Sweat.

 Dirt.

 Heavy breaths.

 Thudding of feet on soft ground.

 Birds chirping in the distance.

 The smell of smoke, metal and blood.

They trudged on through the forest, Tony, his armor in pieces. Clint and Natasha's clothing ripped. Bruce, half naked. Steve, his stars and stripes mangled, lugging a limp red and blue clad figure over his shoulders. 

 Clint led the pack. He had been piloting the Quinjet too, when a few miles back the damage done to the vehicle caused him to lose control. If you turned back now you could still see the smoke rising up through the branches.

 Natasha wasn't far behind him, and nor was Bruce, who she was clutching to to help her limp. Next was Steve, carrying Peter completely. Tony was right on his heels, every few minutes checking Peter's pulse.

 They'd all  been wounded  in battle, but Peter the worst.

 "Clint," Steve huffed out, "how much longer? Kid's losing a lot of blood."

 "Well, "Clint mumbled, "to be completely honest I don't know. We were only a couple of miles out when we crashed though so if we keep going we'll be safe soon. Jus' as soon as these trees clear out."

 "That could be for miles," Bruce spoke for the first time since the battle.

 "It's our only choice now. We can contact someone from the house to get us back to New York. Or would you rather walk Bruce?" Natasha spoke, irritated from her injuries and the pure stupidity of her teammates.

"'Avengers Resort to Eating Each Other Because of Hawkeye's Bad Decisions' will make for one hell of a headline, I'm sure ." Bruce seethed back. 

 

 "Oh. The sarcasm is strong with this one." Natasha shot back.

 "Yeah, yeah, okay, we don't have time for your domestics you two, my kid is dying back here."

 Natasha the turned to Bruce and smiled, as the two always did whenever Tony called Peter 'his kid'. It was adorable.

 Clint had gotten quite far ahead now and shouted back, "Pick up the pace! We've reached the farm!"  The group began walking as fast as possible, and they didn't stop until they could see the farm where Clint's family lived .

 Cap had passed everyone in his hurry to get Peter to safety, and Tony was struggling to keep up.

 "God, never thought the sound of cheap wood under my feet would be so satisfying." He panted as they reached the house and Clint banged on the door.

 "Laura!" The door opened to reveal not his wife but a boy around 11 or 12 years old.

 "Dad?" he questioned  quietly  and stepped outside.

 "Cooper, where's your mother?" Cooper's eyes  quickly  scanned the blood and sweat ridden Avengers.

 "She's inside. Dad, what are you doing here?" Cooper questioned .

 "Cooper who's at the door?" A woman's voice could  be heard  now. As she reached the screen door her eyes widened and mouth opened.

 Laura pushed open the door and motioned them all inside, pulling Cooper out of their way.

 The five, well six, shuffled inside, and Steve asked first, "Is there anywhere we can lay him down?" motioning to Peter with his free hand.

 Laura seemed to notice his still body for the first time as her eyes widened even more.

 "Is he," she faltered at the the look on Tony's face.

 "No. Not yet." He answered  coldly .

 "Put him on the couch. Cooper go get some towels and the first aid kit from upstairs." He node and began pounding up the steps. "And make sure your brother and sister stay up there." She shouted after him.

"Oh god. What even happened?" Laura looked to Natasha for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoot me a dm or ask
> 
> insta- @more_fandoms_plc  
> Tumblr- @picklesonasandwich


	4. pirouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some short Peter and Natasha fluff before the angst that is 'I know part 2'.
> 
>  
> 
> this head canon stemmed from Tom's ballet video on instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I WOULD KNOW MORE ABOUT NATAHSA IF THERE WAS A BLACK WIDOW MOVIE

 

 

"What're you doing?" Natasha had silent for a while in the doorway of a workout room watching Peter fail  miserably  at looked like pliés. 

 

 

 

"Uh," he stopped and began to fluster in a very Peter-like manner.  "I was  just  \- uh, my friend said that taking ballet would help me to be quicker and stuff, but I don't wanna make my aunt pay for classes and so-" 

 

 

 

"You're teaching yourself?" she inquired, smiling  lightly  . He nodded. "Let me see," he frowned, "let me see what you were  just  working on."

 

 

 

He attempted again to master a plié. She walked up behind him and pressed her hand to Peter's lower back pushing against it. "You're sticking out your butt. Keep your body straight. And keep your chin up."

 

 

 

He straightened back up and looked at Natasha  quizzically  . "I took ballet when I was younger. I could help you, if you'd want?" Peter grinned and nodded  vigorously .

 

* * *

 

 

Once a week the two would head to the unused training room and dance. A week or two after the first time, Natasha took it upon herself to speak with Tony.

 

 

 

"Me and Peter have been doing ballet. Fancy buying us a barre?" She asked.

 

 

 

"A what?" he didn't even look up from his work.

 

 

 

"A barre. A piece of wood. Used for ballet." she attempted to explain.

 

 

 

"Didn't know you were taking up ballet again Nat." Clint had entered the room and was rifling through the fridge.

 

 

 

"I'm not. Well, I am. I'm teaching Peter." 

 

 

 

Clint nodded.

 

 

 

"That's fun," Tony spoke  nonchalantly , "yeah, sure buy yourself a bar. Bill it to me."

 

* * *

 

 

And so the empty training room quickly  turned into a ballet studio. And Natasha found herself asking a question.

 

 

 

"If you didn't want to ask your aunt to pay for classes, why didn't you ask Tony? He's happy to pay for anything for you." She asked him as they ate on the wood floor in sweaty workout clothes.

 

 

 

"I don't know. I guess- because, he already spends a lot of money on me." he shrugged and munched on his sandwich

 

 

 

She stared at him  incredulously . "He's a billionaire Peter."

 

 

 

He shrugged again. "I don't like causing trouble."

 

 

 

"You know for a crime fighting vigilante super hero, that is a ridiculous thing to say." They both smiled. Natasha could live with this. She began to call Peter her 'spider-son'.


	5. I know part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know part two. Or chapter 3 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you love when it's been so long since you've updated that you have to re-read your own works

Floorboards creaked under cotton socks.

A sharp intake of breath.

_He wasn't supposed to wake him up._

Cooper Barton had been sleeping on the floor as of three days ago when the mother-effing Avengers had showed up on their doorstep. And now there was a guy in his bed, casually dying slowly.

Iron Man was on edge. It was scaring Nathaniel. Cooper loved his dad, he did, but he wanted _them_ out of his house.

They did nothing but worry his mother. And scare his siblings.

"Hey." Cooper jumped at the quiet voice. He turned and slowly approached the bed. He waved tentatively. "Uh- so." The guy coughed. "You got any idea where I am?"

"Safe house."

The guy nodded. "Huh. And uh, who're you?"

"Cooper Barton. I live here. You've been asleep for three days. My dad's Hawkeye." he spoke quickly.

"Ookayy. Um, I'm Peter. Parker." His gaze shifted past Cooper, and his eyes widened. "Is that the _limited edition Star Wars Lego Death Star_?"

"Uh, yeah. Complete with Stormtroopers. I haven't built it yet. You want to?"

* * *

 

"So." Cooper looked up from the instruction manual he was engrossed in at Peter's voice.

"You're dad's an Avenger."

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool." 

"I guess."

"You guess?" Peter questioned with a grin. "He's literally a superhero and 'you guess'?" He mocked Cooper's voice.

"I mean," Cooper sighed and put down the manual, "He's never home. Not really having a dad sucks. I'm twelve. I shouldn't have to- to take care of my mom abd the kids and be like, the man of the house. And he does this." He gestured vaguely.

"Does what?" 

"Brings the whole team here, 'because it's safe.' But it stresses out my mom, and everybody kinda scares Lila and Nathaniel, but we have to be okay with it and everything, because it's dad, y'know?

"And he went to prison, Peter. I know it wasn't like a real prison, but still. He's technically a criminal. And the things he's done," Cooper trailed off.

"I know. I know about the things he's done for SHIELD. He never wanted us to know but," Cooper looked down at his lap.

Peter reached out an arm to comfort him the best he could.

"I'm sorry."

"Plus, if anyone's got a cool dad, it's you. Your dad is freaking Iron Man!" Cooper smiled at Peter.

"You know Tony isn't actually my dad, right?"

"That's not what he was telling us."

* * *

 

Tony Stark did a double-take as he walked down the hallway of the second floor of the Barton family farm. 

Peter was sitting upright for the first time since the fight, three or four days prior, and next to him was Cooper. 

Oh, yeah, and they were building Legos. Of course they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read Hawkeyes whole wiki page for this. And I still can't find out where the fucking farm is. Or how old his damn kids are. Jesus marvel give me more to work wiith.


	6. play nice, kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the avengers had to learn to be friends again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity war is on the horizon and it's fucking me up guys

 

 

They were shouting.

 

 

 

It had been seven minutes. Seven.

 

 

 

Pepper sighed and pushed open the door to the conference room. There sat the fragmented remains of what had once been the Avengers. Tony was standing, pointing at Steve  accusingly, and yelling. Steve was yelling back from his seat.

 

 

 

Everyone was yelling, except for Peter, who shot Pepper an exasperated look as she entered.

 

 

 

He wasn't sitting, he was standing behind Tony, arms crossed. He looked ready for a fight. They all did. There would  probably  be one soon, considering even Bruce looked agitated. So, she intervened.

 

 

 

"Hey. Hey!" She raised her voice over the noise, and they all quieted. "Hey. Now what  is _supposed_  to be happening here?" No one spoke.

 

 

 

"Negotiations." Steve spoke up.

 

 

 

"Mhmm. Now it doesn't seem to me any of that is getting done now is it?" she looked at each of the fourteen  individually .

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to do my job," Tony began, sparking choruses of "You are now, are you?" and "Sure you are" from others.

 

 

 

"And theSE FUCK-KNUCKLES-" Tony's voice got drowned out by shouts of protest.

 

 

 

"Oh! We're 'fuck-knuckles' now? This is why people talk about you behind your back Stark!" Clint yelled out.

 

 

 

"You want to go there Barton? If intelligence was explosive, you'd have enough to pop a pimple!" Tony's face was getting redder by the second, and Pepper was afraid he was going to burst.

 

 

 

"HEY!" The yelling stopped.  Suprisingly  the shout hadn't come from her, it came from Bruce. He stood up. "I don't know what the hell happened while Thor and I were gone, but you guys need to get your act together. You heard Fury, there's something big coming, and this world is going to need us. So quit acting like kids."

 

 

 

"Thank you Bruce. So," she sat and the end on the table, "we are going to go around the table and speak one at a time."

 

 

 

Pepper pointed to Tony. "Talk.  Nicely ." She pointed to everyone else and said, "Listen."

 

 

 

He sighed and sat up from where he  was slumped  in his chair. "I'd be fine with negotiations. But these are _not_ negitaitions. This is me  being _forced_ to talk to the people, _the criminals_ , I  was _forced_ to once again harbor under my own roof. Oh yeah, all after they attacked, betrayed, and left me for dead."

 

 

 

Pepper nodded. "Who would like to go next?"

 

 

 

No one spoke up, they all sat  quietly  . Clint stared at the ceiling tiles, Scott Lang   aggressively  studied the glass table. Thor shook his head. Natasha raised a hand. Pepper gestured towards her.

 

 

 

" I don't think  I'll be able to handle this guys." Eyebrows of every shape and size around the room furrowed.  _What is she talking about?_

 

 

"I mean it's so different. Like I look at some of you and it's  barely  noticeable, but, it is." She was staring at her lap.

 

 

 

"Nat, what the ever-loving Christ are you talking about?"

 

 

 

She was shaking  slightly  now, and when she looked up, there was a shit-eating grin on her face. "Almost everybody cut their hair."

 

 

 

They stared at her.

 

 

 

"Everybody got a haircut. It's too different, I can't handle it."

 

 

 

More silent staring.

 

 

 

"Come on,  seriously? If you're all going to be hardasses, I for real might not be able to handle this team thing." She pointed to Peter. "See! He thinks it's funny!"

 

 

 

Peter was staring at the floor, but a smile had creeped it's way onto his face.

 

"But really, this isn't going to be team hardass, okay? Get your acts together." She stood and made for the doorway. "Bruce. Peter. Lang. With me." All three look confused at her request but obliged.

 

"I think that's enough negotiation for today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh


	7. wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think?"  
> "I think you were wrong."
> 
> or Peter is insightful and level headed.
> 
> or continuation of negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo I kinda died

"What do you think?" Tony turned to Peter.

"Me?" Peter pointed to himself.

"Yeah."

" I think you were wrong." Peter responded. Tony's face fell. Steve gave a small smirk,  barely noticable.

"Both of you were wrong." More faces fell at Peter's observation.

" I think that Tony was trying to pull his life together, and that Captain Rogers was trying to defend masked vigilantes, like me ."

" I think Cap shouldn't have hid how your parents died." He adressed Tony.

" I think Sergeant Barnes should've  been treated like the victim he  really is." Bucky gave Peter a respectful and solemn look.

" I think Cap was right. To try and protect people like me and Deadpool and Daredevil."

" I think you were right. To try and keep the Avengers together while obeying the law Tony."

" I think you were both wrong. You guys didn't even try to negotiate the terms of the Sokovia Accords. How many of you even read them?" Peter adressed the whole group this time. Several had guilty looks on their faces. "And how many of you picked sides  just because of who you trusted more, not who you thought was right?"

"Every civil war in the history of man kind could've  been avoided somehow. The ways to avoid this one were right in front of you, but you were all too dumb to see them!"

 

"The Spider Man is correct," Thor spoke up. "We said we'd look for more information on infinity stones before I left. I did. You fought like petty children."

 

"And now we're gonna fucking die, sooo," Peter continued.

 

"Hey! Language!" Tony pointed at Peter.

 

"Oh how the tables have turned," Steve said quietly. 

 

Natasha snigggered. Smiles began erupting all around.

 

"Ugh." Tony expressed.

 

"What?" Clint questioned.

 

"I can't stand having you people around for any longer. You look homeless, all of you!" He stands and begins to shoo them all out as they laugh. "Go! Get haircuts! Change your clothes!"

 

Tony shuts the door after everyone has left. Except Peter.

 

"You did good kiddo." Tony adressed him. Peter smiled as Tony opened his arms for a hug, that Peter accepted quickly. "Thanks for your insight kid therapist."

 

"I'm not a therapist," Peter grumbled into Tony's shoulder.

 

"No you're right." He thought for a minute. "Kid genius. Flows much better." 

 

Peter pulled away from the hug and smiled. "Whatever you say Tony."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to end on a Peter Tony hug. I know it's short I'm sorry. School sucks.


End file.
